


people in cars don't face each other

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: Every you, every me [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Slash, post funerale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le persone, in macchina, non si guardano in faccia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people in cars don't face each other

  
Sam sbatte gli occhi e la sala è di un arancione morbido.

Ci sono solo tintinnii distanti, voci non così tanto.

«È stato veramente gentile da parte vostra.»

Sam si gratta il collo giù per lo scollo a V.

Non è successo molto, ma è così stanco.

«Grazie per essere venuti.»

Ed un suono di porta chiusa il più dolce possibile.

Sam alza gli occhi e vede due schiene allontanarsi, verso una macchina, verso il cielo arancione.

«Sam.»

_Poi_ _la_ _mamma._

«Incominciamo a portare le cose in cucina, dai.»

E Sam lo fa, si tira su –non si cura della maglietta attillata che gli si solleva piano sulla pancia, della carezza casuale della mamma sul suo braccio nudo.

Solo respira, guarda fuori e prende i piatti sporchi.

È uno di stato di mente strano, di quelli che non pensi quando ci sei dentro.

I piedi da soli vanno calmi in cucina e la testa solo appena con la parvenza di peso, quando sei solo cosciente dei tuoi occhi.

E non è distante la cucina, ancora meno il lavello –Sam lo sa, ha fatto avanti e indietro tutto il pomeriggio-  _ma._

Sam si ferma.

Ci sono Dean e Cass lì.

Con le scarpe ancora sporche del terriccio del cimitero.

Cass è appoggiato con i fianchi contro i fornelli sporchi. Ed ha la schiena leggermente pesante, curva verso Dean.

 

_Suo fratello._

(Sam pensa.)

_Suo fratello tempia a tempia con Cass._

 

E Sam non riesce a vedergli la bocca, gli occhi, da quanto è appoggiato dentro Cass.

Ma gli vede la mano, avvolta intorno al collo del suo migliore amico, vede le dita appena arricciate contro i capelli corti e scuri, e vede Cass che le sostiene con le sue, morbide avvolte intorno al polso.

(Non dicono niente.)

Sam non dice niente, perché li ha interrotti tante volte, tanti sguardi, e non dovrebbe essere diverso ma Dean, Dean non–

_(Dean non è così.)_

Eppure davanti a Cass, con Cass–

«Sammy, hai finito con quei piatti? Dobbiamo spostare i tavoli.»

E tutto prende improvvisamente consistenza.

__

_**Papà.** _

 

Ed è improvvisamente al suo fianco, e lo guarda incuriosito, e Sam sente gli occhi così enormi, il respiro stretto.

 

_Dean._

(Pensa Sam.)

_oh no, Dean._

 

E poi suo padre sposta lo sguardo avanti a sé e vede.

Vede Dean, lo vede girare leggermente la testa, irrigidirsi, ma non muoversi.

Le mani non si muovono.

( _Gli occhi tremano appena appena._ _)_

_**Dean.** _

 

E Sam è già pronto, ha già allargato le spalle, ha già preso fiato.

Ma Cass ha sentito Dean –ovviamente, in una stanza piena, e le parole, i piatti sporchi, Cass sceglie di notare  _solo_ \- e alza un po' gli occhi, un po' il mento (ora può vedere anche lui) e si raddrizza.

La sua mano che scivola verso il basso, lasciando piano la presa.

E Sam guarda la colpa negli occhi di Dean.

«John.»

Ed ovviamente Cass lo chiama così, ovviamente lo dice così, con la sua solita voce.

(Come se non avesse appena seppellito suo fratello.)

«Si necessita della nostra assistenza?»

Come se l'uomo di fronte a lui non lo guardasse duro, sulla difensiva, guardingo.

(Sam si era sempre chiesto se ci fosse qualcosa in grado di far paura a suo padre.)

E lo sguardo non cambia.

E Sam è pronto, l'ha già fatto, anche più stanco, anche in situazioni peggiori, anche senza Dean dalla sua parte.

Poi John lo sorprende.

 

  
«Ero venuto solo per Sam.»

 

 

  
  


Ed è una concessione.

Non distoglie lo sguardo da loro, non lo distoglie dallo spazio tra loro.

Ma è una concessione

Papà non lo fa mai.

 

 

 

(Dean, in quel momento, respira.)

 

  
  


 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Sammy sforzandosi accartoccia la faccia e muove i piedi, piano.

Ha la testa della mamma in grembo, e gira appena la testa, appoggiata contro il finestrino, a guardarla col vestito elegante bianco, rannicchiata sui sedili.

Sente le ginocchia premere fastidiose contro lo schienale del guidatore.

Quando la macchina è diventata così piccola?

Papà è tornato di nuovo a mettere la sua posizione “comoda”?

_(Svaccata.)_

Sam sposta gli occhi pesanti sulla corona di capelli neri di fronte a lui, ma è troppo stanco per pensare.

E la macchina è già accesa, la mamma gli sta tenendo calda la pancia e il finestrino vibra quel tanto po' che.

Ma perché non si muove?

«Eccomi.»

(Portiera che si chiude.)

«Possiamo andare.»

(La macchina si muove.)

 

E Sam non sa perché lo guarda, ma Dean è nella luce blu e bianca della sera.

Traffica nervoso, pesante, nella sua sacca,

_(Quindi è stanco.)_

Sammy tiene le palpebre socchiuse, ma sta guardando Dean, Dean invece ha smesso di muoversi e guarda in basso, sul cruscotto.

La voce di papà è bassa.

«Stanco?»

Vede solo le sue mani e la testa dritta sulla strada.

«Puoi dirlo forte.»

E oh, conosce quel tono da 'cerco-di-scherzare-dammi-corda' che suo fratello tira fuori quando sa che devono tutti resistere ancora un po'.

«Magari se non vi foste dovuti alzare  _alle due del mattino_.»

E Sammy ricorda.

(Notte. Il telefono che squilla. Dean che grugnisce, risponde con suoni non coscienti. “Cibo. Le persone mangiano ai funerali. Io non ho cibo. Penso di aver bisogno di cibo. Dean, penso–”

E poi un nome, ancora un nome.  _Ci penso io._ _S_ _istemiamo_ _._ _Vedrai. Ce la facciamo_ _._  Quel nome.Passi. Scale. Piccoli tintinnii. La voce bassa della mamma. Il sonno che torna.)

E Sammy sente male per un attimo.

Ora ha gli occhi aperti.

 

_Oh, papà, no._

(Pensa Sam.)

_no._

 

«Mi dispiace di aver svegliato la mamma, non volevo. Avrei fatto da solo, giuro, ho cercato di non fare casino, ma lei si è svegliata e ha voluto aiutarmi–»

E gli sale appena la voce, ma non abbastanza da fare rumore.

(Dean non fa mai rumore.)

 

«Mi dispiace.»

 

C'è un respiro mozzato.

 

«Dean, non sto dicendo– dannazione.»

E papà si volta, si volta e guarda  _Dean._

«È questo che ti ho fatto pensare, piccolo?»

 

Gli occhi grandi, scuri, acquosi, sempre dannatamente calmi.  
Questa volta è calma triste.  
E Dean lo sa, e Dean che come sempre corre a cancellarla.  
John che cerca rassicurazione, inconsciamente, e Dean che come sempre si allunga, si tira, per dargliela.

 

«Piccolo perché già sai che non potrai chiamare così Sammy ancora a lungo?»

 

_(A_ _modo suo._ _)_

 

E John grugnisce, abbassa il mento, il viso nuovamente verso la strada ma il tono è leggero.

«Incomincio a pensare che seriamente avrei fatto meglio a prendere il van che voleva tua madre.»

Dean gira un po' la testa verso il retro, verso Sam, con già un sorriso piccolo addosso.

E Sam non si nasconde, attende l'incontro tra i loro occhi, e quando suo fratello trova i suoi aperti, fissi su di lui – _solo su di lui_ \- Sam li vede cambiare, sorpresa, forse un po' di paura, ma non fa in tempo neanche a pensare, capire.

Perché gli occhi di Dean scattano di nuovo, ma di lato.

( _Papà gli ha messo_ _una mano_ _sulla testa._ _)_

Con il pollice che si muove piano sulla tempia, la guancia morbida che si arriccia appena contro il calore ruvido.

«Se volevi restare...»

«No, no. Cass mi ha detto di andare. Aveva bisogno di–»

 

Silenzio.

_(_ _La mano che non si sposta._ _)_

Gli occhi di Dean, traditori,  _caldi-caldi-caldi_  ma Dean ci combatte contro.

E papà guarda la strada, Dean il cruscotto.

 

«Ti accompagno io dopo.»

 

 

Sam chiude gli occhi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***  
> Non ci credo che l'ho finita. È stata prima nella mia testa e poi nel mio pc a vegetare incompleta per così tanto tempo che è quasi irreale.  
> Ah, ma prima che mi dimentichi!
> 
> Per la rubrica “Date a Cesare quel che è di Cesare”:  
> 1)Il titolo? No, non è mio, ma viene dal titolo di questo meraviglioso fanvid di SPN. Guardatelo, sul serio, è al di là dello stupendo. E probabilmente capirete anche il perché, ascoltando la canzone, ho scelto di dare alla storia quel tipo di atmosfera.  
> 2)La posizione in cui si trovano Dean e Cass quando Sam entra in cucina? Manco quella è mia, ma è ripresa da questa stupenda fan art che poi mi ha anche ispirato per tutta la storia in generale.  
> 3)La frase che sarà forse apparsa un po' nosense “ovviamente, in una stanza piena, e le parole, i piatti sporchi, Cass sceglie di notare solo” è una specie di citazione trasformata di un concetto che la cara Mushroom ha espresso nella sua ff Until We Fall con la frase “«E sai la cosa peggiore? Castiel può vedere ogni cosa, in ogni momento, in ogni luogo; può sentire ogni preghiera, ogni sussurro, ogni voce – e qualche volta, sceglie di sentire solo la tua»”. Andatevela a leggere, consiglio dal cuore.
> 
> Ok, finito di pagare i miei debiti, concluderei con delle piccole note.  
> Quelle che i libri di testo delle superiori hanno sempre e nessuno legge mai? Esattamente quelle. Non vi servono, potete tranquillamente saltarle perché alla fine sono solo le mie opinioni e cosa io ho pensato di mettere nella storia, ma la mia opinione della storia non vale più della vostra visione. Quindi, se volete leggerle e siete curiosi, poi ditemi se magari voi in verità ci vedreste qualcos'altro, perché apprezzo sempre prospettive diverse.
> 
> a) Il tutto è ambientato in una AU indefinita dove tutti i Winchester sono vivi e sono al banchetto post funerale. Sam infatti dice che Cass ha appena seppellito il suo migliore amico, per me quell'amico è Balthazar. A mia difesa posso dire che l'ho fatto perchè amo Balthazar e perchè lo uccido in quasi tutte le mie storie?
> 
> a.1) Essendo il funerale di Balthazar, Cass ha chiesto tutti di vestirsi... diciamo come si vestirebbe Sebastian Rochè, infatti Sam ha una maglietta attillata con scollo a V, e Mary ha un elegante vestito bianco.
> 
> b) Nella mia storia, Dean e Cass non stanno insieme insieme, o almeno non ancora, per il solo fatto che volevo ridare esattamente la stesso tipo di relazione che io ho sempre visto nello show. Ma ripeto, questa è solo come io interpreto la cosa, a voi libera scelta, per me è pre-slash.
> 
> c) Io amo John Winchester. Approvo tutte le sue scelte e lo voterei come padre dell'anno? No. Lo considero uno stronzo abusivo e sadico bastardo del cazzo? Neanche. Io lo considero un personaggio pienissimo di sfumature, che ha commesso i suoi sbagli, ha sempre cercato di fare la cosa che pensava fosse più giusta. Ho visto un uomo spaventato che ha usato il suo essere soldato per sopravvivere in un mondo improvvisamente ostile. Ho visto un uomo testardo, con pregiudizi, che commette un sacco di errori, ma che ama terribilmente i suoi figli e che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per loro. Spero di averlo rappresentato qui come merita.
> 
> d) E quest'ultimo punto lo dedico al titolo e all'Impala, perché alla fine il cuore della ff sta proprio in quella seconda parte, che io ho preso per farne simbolo di quasi tutte le dinamiche famigliari che si sono viste nello show.  
> Sam oramai sta stretto nella macchina, la ama ma ci sta stretto. Come quando Sam si sente stretto nella vita da cacciatore, e scappa a Stanford.  
> Mary, Mary è in macchina, Mary è sempre in macchina, sempre presente, sul retro delle loro teste, ma dorme, come la Mary nello show non ha potuto intervenire, è solo una presenza.  
> Dean invece è davanti, alla posizione “shotgun”, perchè lui è il caretaker, no? E per tanto tempo si è sentito in quella posizione, rispetto a John.  
> John ovviamente è nel sedile del guidatore, lui fa partire la macchina, lui fa partire la storia della sua famiglia.  
> E Cass, Cass non è neanche nella macchina, non c'è lì con loro, ma è con Dean, nella testa di Dean. Così come nella succede nella settima e ottava stagione.
> 
> Cosa più importante però, e che come ho detto richiama il titolo, è che in tutto il viaggio in macchina nessuno si guarda mai veramente in faccia, a parte.  
> A parte Sam e Dean.  
> Ed è un attimo e c'è sorpresa, paura, un tantino di tradimento e di debolezza.  
> Ma c'è.


End file.
